In general, effective heat transfer is a key component of many powered systems such as refrigeration systems, electronic systems including processors, or systems powered by an internal combustion engine. In the example case of vehicles powered by an internal combustion engine, one of the major causes of engine failure or poor performance may result from over-heating. Internal combustion engines operate, in part, by burning a fuel source to generate mechanical energy (e.g., horsepower, hp), combustion products in the form of exhaust gasses and heat. The mechanical energy produced by the engine may be used to power a process or device such as a driveshaft for turning the wheels of the vehicle. However, the exhaust gasses and excess heat produced by the engine must also be accounted for.
An engine may include various ports in fluid communication with the combustion chambers for routing exhaust gasses away from the engine. The engine may further include a cooling system such as a cooling jacket in order to facilitate heat transfer away from the various components of the engine. A fluid such as an engine coolant may be directed through the cooling jacket to provide cooling to the features of the engine, such as the one or more cylinders, intake and exhaust ports, valve guide features, valve seats, piston rings, and the combustion deck. The cooling system may prevent damage to the components of the engine and associated lubricants and ultimately, prevent failure of the engine.
A cooling jacket is generally designed to accommodate the heat transfer needs of a given engine. For example, a 150 hp engine may require a given rate of cooling, and a cooling jacket may be designed accordingly. In certain situations, it may be useful to increase the power output of a given engine. However, an increase in power generally correlates with an increase in the amount of heat produced by the engine. Therefore, a cooling system may be modified to provide for an enhanced heat transfer capacity. For example, the volume and/or rate at which the coolant flows through the cooling jacket may be increased. However, this may lead to an increased load on the water pump due to an increased pressure drop. The location of the cooling jacket or the direction of flow also may be varied. While this approach may enhance heat transfer, the complex shape of the cooling jacket is constrained by factors including the shape of the cylinder head and the optimal temperature at which the engine is operated. An overly large cooling jacket may increase heat transfer but at the cost of extra weight to be transported by the vehicle carrying the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cooling system having an enhanced heat transfer capacity for removing heat from an engine. More broadly, there is a need for a system and method for providing an enhanced heat transfer system for heating or cooling one or more components of a device.